Breakfast for two
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Lovina was just trying to be romantic by making her lover breakfast in bed. Spain thinks its adorable. Spamano, Hetero, Female Romano/South Italy, Fluff, *Oneshot* Female South Italyx Spain


Spain woke with a hazy mind, looking around the room as the sun beamed through the curtains. Pleased and well rested from the passionate night with his lover beforehand. However, as he reached out to hold his lover he found she was not there. A wave of sadness washing over him, hoping that they could cuddle after the long night of love.

Could she have gone home? But why would she do something so cruel? Without saying so much as goodbye to him? It felt so lonely without her here, her body heat radiating beside him. She was like his little ball of sunshine when he was feeling down. Making him forget the harsh past and the happier days before his present position.

Suddenly a delicious smell wafted up his nose making his stomach growl loudly. A familiar scent of chocolate and cinnamon, but he didn't recall cooking at all nor did he have a maid. It was then that Lovina walked through the door, wearing his shirt no less. It was very big on her reaching her upper thigh. Showing off her soft curves and long creamy legs.

He didn't know what was more tempting in that moment, Lovina or the breakfast. Mentally batting between popping a boner or snatching the tray from her and devouring it in one go. But he couldn't be happier to see both, knowing that she hadn't left him all alone and that his empty stomach would soon be filled.

Upon further inspection, he felt his mouth water with hunger. On the tray was freshly made churros covered with cinnamon and a dipping bowl of gooey chocolate. To boot she had brought café con leche's, a beverage that consisted of half milk and half coffee. How did she know how to make all this? He never once taught her.

However, what was strange was that there was not a tomato in sight. No colourful red with the sweet smell or beads of water dripping down them from being rinsed. Something that was he and Lovina's favourite snack to eat after a long day in the sunshine. However, the food she had prepared didn't look bad either.

Upon seeing her lover rise, Lovina sighed heavily "Looks like you finally got up tomato bastard" she replied impatiently. Honestly, he slept like a rock and it was often annoying. But then again, given how hyperactive he tended to be, at least he managed to get a good nights sleep after burning all his energy out.

She had pondered on eating it all for herself but then he would have been upset afterwards. Though he annoyed her to no end sometimes, she didn't have the heart to eat it leaving him to sulk afterwards. But it seemed for once he had managed to that for himself without her interference.

Spain just stared at her in awe, too touched to speak. He wondered when she had taken the time to learn how to cook his food without him even knowing about it. He then proceeded to jump out of the bed at her with teary eyes "LOVIIII!" he sobbed happily. He was happier to see her than usual, what with the breakfast and thinking she was gone.

However, he was met with a swift kick to the face preventing him from holding her in his arms. A soft mutter of pain escaping his lips as he felt his jaw ache upon meeting contact with her foot. The latter obviously not too keen to be showered in his affection at that moment.

"Bastardo! This coffee is hot! You want me to burn?" she snapped angrily. How was it that the country of passion could be so stupid sometimes? What was his brain even made of? Did he want her to suffer severe burns? Did he enjoy leaving her in a bad mood? Just when did he turn on his brain?

Spain sulked but sat down on the bed quietly pouting like a small child. But at least they were having a breakfast together for the first time, since she nearly always left. She then picked up the coffee and handed Spain his before sitting on the bed and drinking her own. Her crankiness easing as she allowed the caffeine to flow through her.

As he gazed down at the breakfast tray, Spain was still surprised by the lack of red "No tomatoes?" he asked curiously. This was certainly unusual for Lovina who loved the fruit as much as he. She had eaten them all the time as a child, her favourite hobby being to help him pick them fresh from the garden and eat them.

Lovina blushed averting her gaze "I… I was going to make pizza for lunch" she replied shyly. She wanted to cook for Spain so he could try her favourite food, in an attempt to bond. She wasn't good at being romantic despite her country being known for it. It was because she was so used to coming second, she never thought she would be so loved by someone.

Spain was completely thrown by this. But he wondered if Feliciana suggested this. Not that he was complaining, he loved that Lovina was making breakfast for them to share. He grabbed a churro and dipped it in the smooth chocolate before popping it in his mouth. Hums of satisfaction escaping his mouth as flavour washed over him in waves.

"Delicioso. You're such a good cook Lovi" Spain gushed with delight. He should just marry her now so he could eat like this every day. Spoiled by her love and amazing cooking. He could imagine her now, standing by the cooker wearing a cute little apron with a wooden spoon in her hands, a dream come true.

Lovina's cheeks heated as red as the fruit they loved so much, but she was truly happy to be complimented. "Of course, I am Bastardo! I'm Italian!" she huffed defensively. She may not have been as artistic as her younger sister was, but she was one hell of a cook. She could at least match up to her in that area, people even said she resembled her grandfather the most.

Spain hummed and continued eating the churros happily savouring every bite. Making sure to make the snack last so he didn't finish it in one go, despite how delicious it tasted. His appearance like that of a small child who got his dessert after eating all of his greens. Utterly beside himself with bliss.

As she watched her lover indulge in her cooking, a soft smile came across Lovina's face. It was hard to believe the seductive nation of passion and this child like man beside her were the same person. She then sipped her coffee happy with the fact that her lover liked her cooking.

It was then that Spain decided to ruin the moment, a playful smile spreading across his face. "Does this mean that Lovi is dessert?" he asked hopefully his green eyes twinkling. He had to say she looked really sexy in his shirt. It was a little baggy but it complimented her breasts really well, showing enough to be tasteful and flashing her lovely smooth legs.

Lovina felt her cheeks heat and a flush of annoyance flow through her. He just had to ruin the mood by opening his mouth, he really did spend way too much time with France. "Die in hell you tomato bastard!" she yelled angrily her green eyes gleaming with rage. She then shoved him face first off, the bed not caring how or how badly he was injured.

Just why did he always have to say the wrong thing instead of something nice? She then sat sulkily on the bed and snacked on the churros and chocolate. She wasn't sharing anymore, he could just starve for all she cared. Damn perverted bastard.


End file.
